simple flame
by zeppery4
Summary: Sequel to blood doesn't define you when Devin goes on a date will the simple flame burn them all?
1. Chapter 1

The warehouse was quiet; not even the usually noise of the generator ceased to make an eerie silence. The guys were out for a drink, including Kevin, but I didn't go; she wanted to was sit back and relax. I couldn't believe it had been 2 months since her Crowley and tortured. I still wasn't fully recovered yet, my legs still had bandages around them and couldn't walk very far so that put a damper on her hunting. Padfoot laid beside me, I was grateful that Sam got him, he had a couple of bruises and walked funny for a few day, bumping into walls, tripping over himself but he was getting better now. I sat on her bed thinking to herself. My peaceful state of mind was interrupted by the door opening, the guys barged in laughing and shouting. Hobbling downstairs to see them, Taking every chance she could just to hang out with the guys ever since visiting hell I didn't take my family for granted.

"Hey guys." I smiled and fell down in a chair.

"Brought food from the bar Devin." Dean announced and set a plastic beside her. She searched the bag and grabbed the container of fries and started digging in. "Well," Dean checked his watch, "It's 2:29 and I need at least 4 hours so I'm goanna hit the hay."

"Same," Sam and Kevin agreed at the same time and they headed off to their rooms, Cas was the only one left.

"Have a good time Cas?" I asked with a mouth full of French fries.

"I know you've been having the dreams," Cas stated. Crap he knew, since coming back from hell she had been having nightmares, Lucifer coming into the warehouse and killing everyone, her room slowly filling up with blood and that wasn't even the worst. "I don't understand why you don't tell the others, they can help."

"How Cas? How can they possible help?" I got upset; they didn't need my problems on top of everything else. Cas fell silent. "Trust me, I want the dreams gone, but they don't need bad dreams on top of finding your grace and stopping Metatron." I stood up a little too fast and had to support myself on the table.

"I just want you ok Devin," Cas's voice strained.

"I will be as soon as we stop Metatron," I put on a weak smile, I needed him to confuse more on himself and not on me. "Let's go to bed." I suggested and he nodded in reply. I helped a half drunken Cas up the stairs and to his room which was just down the hall from mine. When I was back to my room I laid on my bed, I rarely slept but the perfect tempeture in the room mixed with the comfeness of my bed was too tempting and I fell into another night tortured by dreams.

_I was in a white room, there appeared to be no other person but me. I started walking my feet clicking on the white floor, then I heard trickling of water. I spun around to see a waterfall falling into a pool. I walked over and was thirsty, I started pooling the water into my mouth with my hand, I closed my eyes and took in the cool refreshing taste of it, then something changed; it fell heavier and smelled different. I opened my eyes and saw that the water had changed to blood. I screamed and tried to back away, but something forced my head under the pool, despite it being blood I could see clearly through it, and at the bottom of the pool was Dean, Sam, Cas and Kevin; their bodies lifeless. "You can't stop it," a voice rang through my head. "You can't change it." Lucifer's voice was loud. I was slowly starting to chock on the blood._

I woke with gasp. Padfoot was sleeping on the end of my bed he raised his head of up concern. "It's ok, I'm ok," I don't know if I was trying to convince him or me. I looked out the small window in my room and was greeted with a heavy rain. I grabbed a tank top and slowly walked down the stairs. Dean was looking through old boxes while Sam typed on his computer.

"You look like hell-" Dean started but then stopped and looked at me. "Rolled over," he finished. I didn't mind sayings like that, it made me feel weird when people tried to avoid saying things like hell or devil.

"Thanks," I made a smug face and walked into the kitchen. I opened up the cabinets and saw we had almost no food, a few cans of soup, a loaf of bread and a bag of M&Ms, the refrigerator didn't hold much either, leftovers from last night and nights passed. "Do you think it's a good idea to go the store?" I peaked my head in. Dean and Sam automatically looked up, I hadn't gone out since the whole Crowley incident.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Sam asked. "I mean your legs are still healing."

"I'm going to have to go out sometime; I'll take Cas if you guys are so worried." I said. "Beside we need food and I need to get out." Sam and Dean shared worried looks.

"Whatever wake Cas." Dean grumbled. I smiled and as quickly as my legs would go upstairs and knocked on Cas's door.

"Wake you, you-me-store in fifteen." I shouted through the door. I walked down the hall to my room. I put on a fresh pair of jeans, they were big but at least they made my legs look normal. I put my tangled mess of a hair in a bun. I look through a pile of dirty cloths (the little that I had) and found a red flannel shirt. I got outside and was surprised to see Cas there. He was also in jeans but in a blue shirt and jacket.

"Ready?" he asked.

"When you are." I said as I turned around and grabbed my bad that had money in it. We walked downstairs, the absence of the pattering on the roof informed me that it had stopped raining. "Dean can I drive?" Cas barely knew had to work a toaster, so Dean's baby was out of the question.

"I hope you're kidding." Dean answered without looking up from his box. Taking a no the store was a 15 walk from the warehouse. When we got outside the air was heavy and the sky was overcast. We walked to the store in about 20 minutes because I had to stop and regain my strength to my legs. They hurt like a bitch but I didn't want to seem weak in front of Cas- hell I didn't like being weak in front of anybody.

"Ok you get the beer and such and I'll get actually food." I commanded Cas.

"Devin, don't forget the meat." Cas reminded me.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I winked. I looked in my bag and saw I had about fifty dollars in cash and three credit cards I had 'borrowed'. I knew I wouldn't be back in a while so I basically ransacked the whole store. I got stuff that would be able to last a while along with Sam's fruit, pasta, pie supplies, Cas's red meat, bread, along with a few treats. I filled up my whole basket, got a few weird looks but I mean when you're buying for 4 men and a teenage girl you have to overstock. I met up with Cas and started to check out.

"Get enough food?" the guy asked while scanning.

"With four guys to feed you can never have too much." I laughed. He was cute, with short sandy colored hair; he was taller than me but not by much. His face was slim and his eyes were a dazzling green.

"Four guys really?" he laughed. "What brothers?"

"Um, it's me, my uncle," I pointed to Cas who was looking through the paper, I mean he was technically my uncle. "and my three brothers."

"No parents?" he asked. I automatically closed up, I barely talked about my mom even with the guys. "Oh-I'm sorry," he apologized immediately. "Oh, god that was stupid of me-I have to make it up to you." He turned red.

"How?" I was genuinely confused, I mean they guy was already going through about 40 pounds of food.

"How about over dinner tonight?" he smiled. Holy crap, holy crap! My eyes got really big. "What never been asked out before?" he gave a little chuckle.

"No actually." I had spent 5 years in Nevada by myself.

"No way, you're way to pretty." His smile was killer. I saw out of the corner of my eye Cas looked up and was now listening. I was hesitant at first; Sam had told me stories about Dean's year with Lisa and he told me about his with Amelia, not to mention the lovely fact that Kevin had his girlfriend's neck snapped.

"Um, thanks. Sure," I was giddy. "Sure!" I said with more confidence. My smile took up my face.

"Yeah, well how bout we meet at the diner say around 8:30?" he asked. This was really happening, it wasn't happening on the TV shows I had watch, it was happening in a grocery store.

"Yeah, for sure." He finished scanning and the lady was bagging my items. I gave him a credit card with my hand shaking. I kept looking down at my hands, and fiddling with my thumbs. He gave the credit card back and I was about to walk out the door before he called.

"It'd be nice if I knew your name." he asked.

"Devin," I squeaked.

"Luke." He answered with his. I pushed the cart to Cas and out the door trying to hid my smile. Cas kept looking at me questionably. "You dare say a word to Dean and I'll knock you out." I threatened with a smile on my face.

"You are going to." Cas stated. I was going to have to- there was no way to sneak out without going pass Dean's or Sam's room, plus if it was at 8:30 Dean and Sam would surely still be up. I flipped open my phone and called Dean.

"What?" Dean's voice sounded deep even on the phone.

"We have a shit load of food- come and get us." I ordered.

"Be there in 10." Dean hung up. We met at our usual place at the end of the street and filled up the impala with food. I tried to hid my smile from Dean. I swear you could hear my heart through my chest. However my lack of talking surprised Dean.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." I tried to hide the excitement from my voice. He shrugged and kept loading the car.

"She has something to tell you." Cas said. I shot him a _what the hell _glance.

"You do?" Dean looked at me with his interested look.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the warehouse." I said quickly. He nodded and shut the trunk. I climbed in my usual spot in back while Dean drove and Cas rode shot-gun. I tried to rephrase what I was going to tell Dean and Sam. This was going to be the shortest 10 minutes ever.


	2. Chapter 2

"Son of a bitch Devin! What were you thinking?" Dean stormed in. I was shouting behind him trying to give him reason for me saying yes to go on a date with Luke. He said in the impala that we weren't allowed to go I until I told him what I had to tell him. When I refused Cas ended up telling him. That's when he lost it.

"It's just a simple dinner, and I won't be alone there will be tons of other people there!" I tried to get Dean to understand.

"Whoa- what's going on?" Sam came into the room. Dean pushed passed him.

"I agreed to go on a date with a guy named Luke." I said meekly.

"Devin! What were you thinking?" he towered over me.

"Not you too!" I complained.

"Hey will you all keep it down?!" yelled Kevin. "Prophet of the Lord trying to figure out unknown things about demons?!"

"Sorry Kevin." I yelled back up. "Common it's only one night! I'll be home by 10!" it was weird begging Dean and Sam for something, I usually just did what I wanted- but this was different, I felt like I needed their permission to do this. I could tell I was persuading Sam, so could Dean.

"Common man, are seriously buying this? Teenage boys are weird and disgusting, trust me I used to be one!" Dean shouted from the library. We walked to him.

"Dean, I mean she has been here for months, don't you think she kinda deserves this?" Sam eased into it. Dean looked at Sam then me behind him.

"You will be back by 10? And if you aren't I will come in that diner and get you myself. I swear to god." Dean held up his finger pointing at me.

"Yes Dean!" I sped walked up to my room and stayed up there for most of the day till I was ready to pick out what I was going to wear. I usually didn't care about what I looked like but the only thing Luke had seen me in was a flannel shirt and dirty jeans I wanted to make a good second impression. I ended up picking out a good pair of jeans with a nice tank top and a slimmer leather jacket, I made sure I had my watch on so I could be home by 10; it was 8:00 right now. I walked downstairs were I was surprised to see everybody at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm not having this conversation…" I dreaded this, from what I had seen on TV, all parents had a talk with their kids before they went on their first date or dance and it even seemed awkward on there. Kevin came up and gave me a hug then went back to his room. Sam shrugged and held up his hands in defense, he also came over and gave me a hug.

"I'm driving and Cas is coming with." Dean was already halfway out the door. I followed and we drove with American Women. We were at the end at the end of More than a Feeling when we pulled up to the diner.

"I expect a phone call when it's over." Dean said.

"Yes dad." I joked as I got out of the car and walked in. I checked my watch it was 8:15, crap I was too early; I was about to walk out when I heard Luke.

"You look nice." He grinned. He wore jeans and an ACDC shirt. "I was nervous to." He let out a nervous laugh. "Want to sit?" he offered a booth. I nodded, sat down and took off my jacket revealing my Beatles tank top that Dean found at a little shop at the end of Main Street. "Classic rock fan I see?"

"Yeah my brother and I are obsessed." I glanced down at my shirt. "Also a fan of ACDC." I pointed to his shirt.

"Really?" he sounded surprised. Just then the diner lady came up to us.

"What can I get you guys?" she asked.

"I'll have coke with a BLT." Luke said first.

"I'll have a glass of water, and a hamburger please." I said.

"Be back in a moment." She smiled.

"So how long you've been living here? I haven't seen you at school or anything." He asked. Dammit, it was September, of course I would be at school and looking at the size of this town I suspected there was only one.

"I'm home schooled. My brothers thought it would be silly that I would have to go through the same thing they did when they all went through it. _Except Cas_ I added mentally in my head.

"Ah well there aren't many sophomores at school. Our teachers suck anyway." We laughed. School seemed fun, I attended until my mom died, then after that I gathered as many books as I could and learned from them.

"I've only been living here for about 6 months, my family used to move a lot, but I think we are finally staying here for a while." I answered.

"Well that's good." Luke said. It was nice to have a normal friend. The waitress brought back our food and then walked away, we dug in.

I had never been on a date do I just ate the way I ate in front of the guys. "So what does your family do?" I nearly chocked. "Oh sorry, I just want to get to know you." He added.

"Oh, no it's fine it's just I've never really had anyone be so interested in me." I swallowed.

"You seem like an interesting girl." Luke said.

"Well we hunt for a living," I didn't want to lie, and it wasn't a lie just not the whole truth.

"Seriously, I didn't know hunting was such a high paying job." Luke said.

"It isn't, we live off what we can." I answered. From there we talked about everything from sports we like to places we have been, then we landed on families.

"I have two sisters, my mom isn't in the picture." He admitted. "She left after my youngest sister was born, just picked up and left." The conversation suddenly took on a serious tone.

"I never knew to my dad, but according to my mom he was a douche." I wasn't lying about that part. "My mom died when I was 11 then my uncle found me and took care of me." I tried to give him as much as I could, he was so open I wanted to return with openness.

"So I'm guessing the guy that that drove is not your real brother, but he has good taste in cars." Luke referred to Dean.

"He may not be my blood but he is my brother, along with my other ones." I said very prominently. We stared at each other, we both just opened up to someone we barely knew. He smiled again and gave a little chuckle.

"What?" did I do something funny?

"You, you're not like any girls around here?" he continued to have a soft laugh.

"Is that a bad thing?" I was suddenly self conscious.

"No, no. It's awesome; I mean most girls in this town listen to all that pop crap, they have never even heard of the Beatles or ACDC. They wouldn't be caught dead in flannel, and they are all average, you're not which is awesome!" his voice got a loud and we got a few heads looking at us. I could feel all the blood rush to my face. We started at each other again from across the table; I look at my watch to break the awkwardness.

"Son of a bitch." I mumbled. It was 10:10. Dean was going to kill me.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked as I stood up and threw on my jacket.

"I was supposed to be home ten minutes ago." I dug a 10 dollar bill out of my pocket and threw it on the table and rand outside. A cool blast of wind hit my face, even in Lebanon, Kansas the nights were still pretty cool here. Luke ran after me.

"Devin," I was already halfway down the block. "I think you're brothers will understand being 10 minutes late." He caught up with me out of breath.

"You don't know my brothers," I said without turning around- god I was dead.

"Wait-" Luke grabbed my arm turned me around and kissed me. My first reaction was too probably to punch him, but after a second I melted into it. His arms were around me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His kiss was tender; I could feel my heartbeat in my ears. I would probably stood there forever if it was not for the impala honking. I pulled back and out of his arms just in time to see the 1967 impala pull up with not just Dean driving but Sam shotgun.

"Hey Devin," Dean grinned. "We expected you home 10 minutes ago."

"It was my fault, we got caught up talking." Luke tried to take the blame.

"Oh yeah lot of talking." Dean sarcastically agreed. "You know what Sam, I think I want to meet this boy our sister has gone on a date with." Dean got out of the car with Sam. They walked up to Luke, standing side by side. God, Dean was already intimidating enough with his deep voice and being tall, but Sam was taller than him. I could tell Luke was a little surprised but quickly hid it.

"Nice to meet you." Luke held out his hand.

"You have a good taste in music," Dean pointed to his shirt; at least he was happy about something. "I'm Dean, by the way and this is Sam." Luke took his hand from Dean and shook Sam's.

"Nice to meet you." Luke said. Sam nodded in response.

"Well, we better get going, thanks for taking care of Devin." Dean clapped his hands together.

"We were in a diner, what bad could happen there?" Luke looked surprised by Dean's comment.

"More than you think." Dean answered while opening the driver's side door. Sam gave one more intimating look at Luke then slipped in the passenger's side. "Common Devin." Sam said, I was still standing beside Luke.

"Thanks for everything, I had an awesome time." I thanked him, it had been one of the best nights I had in years.

"Yeah, me too." He shoved his hands in his pockets. I gave him a peck of a kiss on the cheek then hopped in the back and we sped off. I feel on my back in the rear. Sam and Dean started laughing.

"I hate you all." I laughed out. I shoved my hands in my pockets and felt something. I pulled it out and it was a scrape piece of paper with a number scribbled on it. I smiled to myself with the noise of laughter.

When we got back to the bunker I walked as fast as I could upstairs, but that didn't stop me from stopping halfway up the stairs to here the conversation downstairs between the guys.

"Did you find her?" I hear the familiar deep voice of Cas.

"Oh we find her on the sidewalk breathing in the Luke kid." Dean laughed. Due to the silence after I guessed Cas was confused. "She was pizza man-ed Cas." Dean said in a less laughable voice.

"What?!" Cas's voice sounded shocked.

"Oh lightened up Cas, she's 16, she can have fun; I mean the kid kinda reminded me of you Dean." Sam chipped in.

"I know that's what I don't like about him." I could hear Dean open the fridge. I let out a little laugh. "Devin?" I heard Dean shout.

"I heard nothing." I laughed up to my room. When I was sure I was alone I pulled out my phone and texted "Luke?" to it. He replied with "Hey Devin" we texted for about an hour before I wished him a goodnight and turned off my phone and for the first time in a very long time, fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks went without intendant. The guys would go out to investigate anything related to anything angel related, Kevin stayed in his room deciphering the angel tablet to see if there was anything that could help us return the angels in heaven, so far nothing. I went into town a couple days a week to see Luke, we had a few more dates, but they were during his lunch break and never lasted more than a half an hour. We would walk to the park, or to grab a bite, even to the ice cream store where there were only 8 flavors to choose from. It was probably the best few weeks in my life. Each night I would get ready for bed and every night I would take off my shirt to but on a sweat shirt to sleep in and I would look at my scar _Lucifer _forever carved into my side. I tried to ignore it but sometimes I could feel the angel blade piercing my skin.

One day while visiting Luke and going to the diner he had a long cut on his face. "What happened?" I was concern and it wasn't just a surface scratch, it was deep and it went from the side of his ear to his collar bone, you could see where he put some medicine tape on it, the nearest hospital was a 35 minute drive from here.

"Oh just some psycho chick that came up to me." He sighed.

"Wait a girl did this to you? Luke I must say I am surprised." I sarcastically gasp.

"Hey, don't make fun she had a knife with her." He scoffed.

"Ok, explain now." I demanded.

"Fine, yesterday I was walking home and this chick came up to me asking for directions, and I mean the town is small so I was curious," he looked at me with his famous half smile he always wore and continued, "then she um, kinda pulled me into a hug," he slowed down "and kissed me on the cheek." I mumbled the last part. "I swear that was all that happened!" he explained, by this time we had already bought our sandwiches and walked out. The fall day greeted us with a hug of wind.

"I know, I trust you." I pulled him into a hug. He smelled like fresh fruit with a hint of autumn, if autumn had a smell. I leaned up and kissed him, after I pulled away we continued walking.

"And you know what was the weirdest thing?" he asked with his arm around me.

"What?" I answered half paying attention.

"Even though it was it was night, I could have sworn she had black eyes. Crazy right?" he laughed. I stopped dead in my tracks, my heart started pounding. _ No, no please no._ "Devin, you ok?" Luke doubled back for me. My breathing got heavy and hot tears were filling my eyes. I promised, I _promised _ myself that I wouldn't let hunting get Luke. Sam and Dean did it, even if it was only for a while, I wanted it and I had it for almost 3 months.

"I have to leave." I spun around and sped walked in the direction of the warehouse.

"Whoa, Devin don't leave me again." He half laughed. He was referring to our first date.

"No, you don't understand." I kept my head down and didn't stop.

"Understand what?" He ran in front of me, stopped me and lifted up my head. "You? Devin you don't talk to anyone but me, your family doesn't work in town even though there are 4 of you to feed. So yeah I may not understand everything about you, but that's what's amazing about relationships! You learn more and more about each other." I blinked and felt tears cleaned my not often washed face.

"No, you don't understand that girl, she-" I tried to keep myself from sobbing but my breaths were getting more ragged. "She's going to hurt you."

"Devin, I can take care of myself." He tried to comfort me. "Why would she want to hurt me anyway, I'd never seen her before."

"Because she knows she can torture me, by hurting you." I was about to lose it, on a sidewalk in the middle of the day. Perfect. I put my hands over my face to hide my face. He pulled me into a hug. He rested his cheek on the side of my face. The sickening feeling that a demon knew who Luke was weighed me down.

"Luke, I don't think we should go out anymore." I pushed away. I looked down.

"Wait, why?" his voice was in pain, it broke my heart.

"I don't want to do this anymore." My voice cracked. "I'm so sorry." I walked off. It turned into a run. I didn't stop when I heard him calling my name; I didn't stop when I heard him calling out for me. I ran my lungs burned and tears ran down my face. I ran into the forest and found the bunker and slammed in. As soon as I did I fell to the ground and started crying. My sobs rang through the bunker, it was Kevin that was the first to come out and that found me, Sam not too far behind him. They managed to get me up and slow my breathing.

"Demons, here" was the first words I could manage out in between my gasps for air.

"Yes, Devin, Crowley knows that we stopped the trials because it would have killed me, their searching for us." Sam replied.

"No- they found Luke." I gasped. Both Kevin and Sam's faces turned tight. I knew about Kevin's girlfriend and how Crowley snapped her neck, and about Jess. I didn't want that happening to Luke. "I broke up with him, maybe the demon will leave him alone?" I knew it was fools hope, but it was the best I could do at that moment.

"I don't Devin, demons don't care." Kevin looked down at his shoes, I knew he was remembering his old girlfriend.

"Common let's get up." Sam pulled me up.

"Dean, Cas?" I asked.

"Library." Everyone knew that I had a special relationship with Cas. He was basically the only father figure I had for 5 years. They brought me into the library. Dean and Cas looked up from their books. Dean automatically got up as Kevin and Sam sat me in a chair. Sam took Dean out of the room while Kevin went to go get me some food. Cas stayed in the library with me. I pulled up my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I could tell Cas wanted to do something to comfort me because he kept reaching out his hand and pulling it back. I heard Sam mumbling with Dean out of the room.

"I loved him Cas." I surprised myself, I usually never tell anyone what I'm thinking, much less of what I'm feeling. I heard Dean say "Son of a bitch."

"We're going to help Luke you know that right?" Cas answered in his deep voice. I nodded slowly. My dry tears made part of my face fell tight. The rest of the day was a blur; I talked to Dean about our plan to find the demon and "Gank the son of the bitch." As Dean put it. Kevin got me some crackers we had with a glass of milk. Then I went up to my room and combed the books I had taken to learn anything I could about everything. I had even started my own little journal. Padfoot stayed in my room and comforted me by occasionally licking me on my face. The last thing I remember was falling asleep writing down things about angels.

The next morning I prayed that everything yesterday was a dream, but seeing my still tear soaked pillow I knew it was never that easy. I walked downstairs and the guys (excluding Kevin because he was getting to the good part of the tablet) and I went over the plan that day.

"So since we have you now you can pick out the demon, and kill them." Dean said as he drank his morning whiskey. "Say we leave in what an hour so we all can at least wake up and get going?" Sam, Cas and I nodded in agreement. Since it was Tuesday I knew that Luke would be working at the grocery, so I had to make myself look unlike me, I didn't want to face him, I couldn't face him not until we kill the demon and then maybe I could try to be friends with him again. I knew it was a very unlikely chance he would ever talk to me again. I ran upstairs and finished my notes on angels. Then I heard a voice I hadn't in weeks.

"How is my kid doing?" Lucifer giggled.

"Damn it," I mumbled. I hadn't had a Lucifer episode since me and Cas said he knew about my dreams. I think spending time with Luke had gotten my mind off him, now that Luke was gone Lucifer crawled his way back in. "I don't have time for you."

"No time for your own father, Devin I am crushed." He pouted and put his hand over his heart. "Now, what kind of daughter let's a boy get in between her and her father?"

"You do when your father happens to be a douchebag, or in this case the Devil." I shot back. I didn't want to raise my voice to alarm the guys. I read my clock, it was 9:12 we would leave at 10:00. I grabbed a fresh pair of cloths and went to the showers. I knew this was only a temporary get away from Lucifer, but I would take what I could take. The hot water cleaned off the dirt from days of not showering. I just stood there and thought about what had happened in the last 24 hours. It seemed overwhelming, I was grateful for the guys, I would have probably gone crazy if it wasn't for them.

The shower sadly ended and I went back into my room with a nice pair of cargo pants on with an old Stanford sweatshirt. I put my hair up in a pun and pulled over a toboggan on. I would have rather worn my regular clothes but I needed to look un-like me as possible.

"I approve of your outfit." Lucifer said when I walked in.

"Go screw yourself." I said as I packed a bag with all the accentual demon repealing things-salt, iron, a exorcism on a recorder.

"Touché," Lucifer got up and walked over to me. Even though it was just an illusion I could feel his breath. I grabbed my journal and stuffed it in my bag, I felt almost unprepared without it even though I already knew everything from Sam and Dean.

I ran downstairs right when Dean, Sam and Cas were getting in the car. We rode in to the tune of All Right Now to town. They let me and Dean get out while Sam and Cas went to go on the other side of town.

"Nice outfit," Dean commented.

"Anything that doesn't make me look like me." I let out a laugh. Dean and I got into the impala and drove to town. I quickly checked what I had on me. My journal, demon cuffs in my pocket and the angel blade tucked in my jacket since Dean had the demon blade.

We arrived in town minutes later, we got out and started going down the streets. I would look at everyone in the eyes, so far no black eyes. We started walking down to the grocery store, I knew Luke was working since it was Tuesday. Dean shot me a quick glance, I picked up my pace. But it wasn't fast enough.

"Devin?" I heard Luke call out. Dean looked at me and I gave him a nod, I could handle this, he kept walking.

"Hi," was all I could manage out.

"Are we going to talk about yesterday." He asked looking at his shoes.

"Luke this is only for your protections, I know it's weird but-" I started.

"I don't know why you broke up with him." Luke interrupted. _Him?_ "He's actually a decent guy in here." Luke looked up. I was met by nightmare eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

I was staring in what used to be Luke's desirable green eyes, but they were now black.

"Get out of him." I pulled out an angel blade.

"Now, do you really want to hurt your boyfriend?" the demon Luke said. He was right I wasn't about to risk Luke's life for one scrawny demon. "He was really broken up about you dumping him. He actually found that girl I was possessing and started kissing her." The demon laughed. It took me by surprise; I took in a quick deep breath. I know I had hurt him, I didn't blame him. "Then it was just the matter of getting into this attractive skin if you don't mind me saying." I had the demon handcuffs in my pocket; they felt like they were weighing down my entire body.

"You son of a bitch, I said get out of him." I whispered sternly. Then he slapped me, it surprised me, then angered me. I knew that Luke was awake in there somewhere. Then Dean came up and tackled Luke.

"You stupid son of a bitch, don't you touch her!" he yelled in Luke's face. Dean was now punching the shit out of Luke.

"No! Dean wait he's a demon, the demon is inside Luke." I tried to pull Dean off of him. I quickly handed him my handcuffs and his cuffed Luke.

"Get in the car." Dean demanded. We ran while basically dragging demon Luke to the car, I could hear him cursing under his breath as he struggled with his cuffs.

When we got to the impala we booked it back to the warehouse. It was pretty much a blur to me, all I do remember was Dean mumbling swear words under his breath and demon Luke occasionally laughing.

"Dungeon-NOW!" Dean yelled as soon as we pulled Luke into the warehouse. We ran into the library nearly knocking Kevin over as he came out of the kitchen. While Dean restrained the demon I opened the shelves to see our dungeon. Dean pushed in Luke where he was now trapped.

"Very impressive." Demon Luke laughed. "You know he's awake right? He is seeing and hearing everything. And right now he thinks you're a freak." I didn't want to believe he was telling the truth, but he probably was. I mean if you were attacked by a demon and your ex-girlfriend basically kidnapped you and then threw you in her dungeon you would probably freak out to. He walked around with his hands behind he's back, almost like Lucifer did when I would see him. A sudden shiver went down my spine.

"You're not-" I started.

"No, I'm not your daddy." He read my mind. "Although I did and do work very close to him."

"What do you mean work close with him?" I jumped as I forgot Dean was behind me.

"You really think Lucifer could do everything he did by himself?" he scoffed and we started at him. "I'm offended. You see, yes Lucifer did most of it by himself, but who do you think did all the disasters? You did up picking the right one which I did not expect. Kudos to you." He did a sarcastic clap. It was weird seeing Luke acting this way I had to remind myself that it was the demon talking.

"I'm going to get Sam and Cas." Dean stated and then walked out which left me and the demon alone.

"I'm going to kill you myself." Was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"And how are you going to do that with sweet cakes?" He leaned forward. "You certainly don't want to stab him. And you have me in a devil's trap so I can't smoke out, how exactly are you going to kill me?" He mocked.

"Take me." I breathed. He tilted his head in question. "I'll let you out but you have to let Luke go and take me."

"Very bold move, are you sure?" he smiled. I pulled out my knife in response. "I swear on your father."

"Not sure if I trust you on that." I bent down and scraped the tiniest line in the devils trap. Luke walked right up to me.

"Get ready." He grinned. Suddenly black smoke escaped his mouth and into mine. It felt like fire going down my throat. Right before the demon took over I managed to scream DEAN! Dean, Sam, Kevin and Cas came running in and saw the tiny line in the devils trap and Luke laying on the floor. Sam was the first to react. He grabbed a can of spray paint and connected the circle again. Then Cas shoved me back into the circle just as the demon took over. I don't know if it was because it was because I was part angel but it felt like I was chained in a fire. I could see, feel, taste and hear everything but I wasn't in control.

"Ah, she's pretty isn't she?" the demon said. I tried to scream out but no noise came out.

"Get the hell out of her." Cas said harshly.

"Well she sacrificed herself so that cutie," I pointed to Luke passed out on the ground. "So I doubt she will let any of you take one for her." _Shit_ I had totally blanked on the fact that the demon now knew everything about me, my thoughts, secrets, and fears. They all stood silent and looked at me. Kevin looked like someone had just taken away his puppy, Sam looked like he was going through everything he knew about demons, Dean looked like he was going to stab someone, and Cas looked a mix between someone who had just punched him in the stomach and going to explode with anger. "So from where I am standing it looks like you have two options; 1. Do an exorcism and send me back to hell where I could just crawl back out or 2. Which is she wants to do is kill me so you have to let her stab herself. Your choice."

"She's right Dean, we don't have any other choices." Sam let out a breath.

"We are not letting Devin stab herself." Dean raised his voice.

"I never said we would," Sam held up his hands in defense. "I'm just saying we should wait it out, at least till everything calms down." We sat in silence for a couple of seconds.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said so softly I almost didn't catch it. "Ok fine, Kevin try to find anything on the demon tablet that might help us." Dean stormed out with Kevin on his heels. Sam swung one of Luke's arms over his neck and carried him out, which only left me and Cas.

"I will kill you." Cas swore, I had never seen him this fierce.

"That's what she claimed to," I smirked. "Now look at her." I gestured to myself. Cas grabbed his angel knife and slide it to the side of the devils trap.

"Just in case Devin comes back." Cas called over his shoulder as he walked out. I willed myself to grab the knife and stab myself but I was a prisoner in my own skin. Cas walked out to leave me, myself and the demon that has hijacked my skin. The demon made my body walk around to the edge of the circle and all around. _You have a very nice house, and very nice people who live here. _I willed myself to say something but the fire in me grew more heated.

After about an hour of just walking around the whole gang came in- Dean, Sam, Kevin and Cas.

"Well we decided to send your lily-white ass back to the pit, and if you do come back up, we'll be here ready to kill you sorry son of a bitch." Dean growled. Sam started to say the exorcism. I could feel the demon winced , like someone had just pushed cut him slightly with a knife.

"You really think that this little exorcism is enough to send me back." The demon laughed.

"It will if we keep at it long enough." Kevin stated. Sam continued with the Latin, the demon kept shivering and sometimes I could feel it hurt like someone was trying to rip it out of my body, but it wasn't enough.

"You have no idea how she," the demon said. Sam slowed the exorcism down a tad. "She thinks all of you guys as her brothers, as the only people that gave two shits about her. Kevin," the demon controlled my body so I was only feet away from Kevin. "She thinks of you as her brother that can help her, the only one that may have an answer to what she actually is inside considering you're the only one that can read those weird drawings." _Why are you doing this? _I screamed in my head. _Because,_ the demons true voice was sharp and cold, _they need to know how you feel about them, and how you feel about yourself._

"Sam, she finds you the most comforting, her brother that she goes to tell her feelings to, really disgusting feelings are- they get in the way of everything." Sam shifted uncomfortably, he had stopped saying Latin, that worried me. "Dean, she finds you the funny brother, the one she never wants to disappoint," Dean's face tightened as I said words I couldn't control. "Although she feel likes she has let you down on more than one occasion." There was only Cas left.

"And of course Castiel, the one that found that poor 11 year old girl with her mother dead in the next room. She thinks of you as a father really, but man did she have some problems when you left." Cas suddenly found his shoes very interesting. "When you dragged her to Nevada and kept her there, with no one but herself seeing you was one of the happiest things she could look forward to- when you weren't dead or in Purgatory of course. Those months were the most painful I mean besides you no one even knew she existed," the demon got more intense. "You left her, she barely survived those months, stealing food, money, cloths when would go on hunts by herself then come back praying that you would be there, but you never were.

"And when a rumor was going around the hunters saying that you were dead because of the Leviathans, she cried. She felt guilty that there was nothing she could do. However when you were back and you didn't check on her, oh boy did she lose it."

"Stop it," Cas commanded.

"You abandoned her Castiel!" the demon was basically yelling now. "She prayed you would check on her, and when you finally did bring her here she didn't even trust you," _I do now Cas! I trust you. _I wanted my voice to be heard. I knew what the demon said was true, I didn't trust Cas when he brought me here, but that had been months ago. I would trust Cas with my life.

"I said stop it!" Cas yelled.

"Struck a nerve have I?" the demon smirked. Just then Luke came to the dungeon; I had almost forgotten he was here. He looked straight at me.

"Devin?" Luke asked while holding his head. Sam and Dean turned around with a surprised look on their faces when they saw him. "What the hell?" Then everything happened at once, Luke surged at me with such speed that none of the boys could stop him, at the same time the demon controlled my body to pick up the angel blade that Cas had left at the edge earlier. The demon turned around and plunged the blade into Luke's stomach. Dean was the first to react and tackled me to the ground, by not soon enough. _NO!_ I screamed and took over control.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I screamed and tore out of Dean's grip when he realized it was me. I scrambled over to where Luke was lying ground with the angel blade sticking out of him like a stick.

"Luke- Luke," I sobbed. I slowly pulled the blade out and kneeled over him. "It wasn't me, I swear I would never-"

"I know," Luke smiled. His teeth were covered in blood coming from his mouth. "Demons right? Who knew?" he laughed.

"I did- I thought if we weren't together, they leave you alone." I gasped for breath. I didn't care that tears were streaming down my face. I could still feel the demon almost push against me.

"Tricky that son of a bitch it was." His breaths were more ragged.

"I'm part angel I can heal you," I willed with every fiber of my body to will to heal him. I put my hand on the whole in his gut and prayed I would heal him, but nothing happened. I could still fell the blood pouring out of him.

"See good part of relationships, finding out new things about each other." Luke repeated what he said what seemed a lifetime ago. "I always knew you were special." He winked.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I cried. I laid my head on his chest. He lifted my head up and made a symbol with his hand, the rock on fingers with his thumb sticking out. I then kissed him, I didn't care my brothers were all around me staring at me. Luke pressed his hand on my chest. Then he closed his eyes and his chest fell.


	5. Chapter 5

After that I only remember a ringing in my ears, blocking out my scream. I didn't hear it but I could feel the air escape my lungs and my throat vibrating. I hugged the body, I could feel Sam trying to pull me back but I just hugged Luke's lifeless body tighter. When I finally did let go my front was covered in blood. I hated crying but I didn't hold back on this. Dean wrapped me into a hug, and then gave me to Cas and went to go move Luke's lifeless body.

Then I heard something in my head, the demon- laughing. I had forgotten it was in there; I was suddenly filled with rage. I turned from Cas grabbed the knife and stabbed my own stomach. I felt the demon inside of me die, I didn't care about the other part of my soul which was surely now damaged.

"Dean!" I heard Cas scream. I pulled the knife out and fell to my back.

"I got it Cas- I got it." I breathed. Suddenly a wave of relaxation washed over me, it was terrifying; knowing that my body was ok with dying but I wasn't.

"Devin, don't you dare leave again. Not after I have already failed you." Cas swung my arm over his neck.

"I trust you." I said as my own mouth filled with blood. That was the last thing I remember before passing out. I stirred a couple of times in the next minutes, getting into the car, almost crashing a couple of times and going into the hospital and a couple of time I swore I saw Luke.

"She can't die, she just can't." I heard someone say. I slowly opened my eyes and was in a room of white. _Great I'm dead._ But this isn't what I imagined heaven, if it was my have I would be with the guys having a normal (or our normal) night, or with Luke.

I heard heavy breathing in my room and through the very narrow slits of my eyes I saw all of them standing in my room. Kevin was slumped against a wall rubbing his eyes, Dean was sitting in a chair and looked like he was about to explode; Sam was on the opposite side of bed from Dean and also had a tight face on, then Cas, I had never seen Cas just so-tired. He looked like he had just gone 12 round with Metatron himself.

"God Dammit." I heard Dean finally breath and got up and started rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Everything is my fault." Cas's voice cracked. "It's my fault she might be dead."

"I'm not dead yet." I laughed. I quoted one of my favorite movies _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_.

"Holy shit." I heard Dean swore. I opened my eyes fully and saw the full whiteness of the room. "Ha-ha- you made it kid." He laughed.

"Barely," I strained to sit up. My stomach screamed with pain. "Crap." I gripped my stomach.

"Easy there, you had to go through 3 surgeries." Sam cautioned. I could feel the stitches.

"Luke?" I needed to know what happened to him.

"He was shot while out, they haven't found the killer." Dean said, so that was our cover story.

"Well your with her." A wave of dread washed over me.

"Devin it wasn't your fault it was the demon." Cas was sitting beside me.

"Don't, please don't make me try to make me feel better." I protested. The room filled with uneasy silence. "Bobby took control over a freaking scrawny demon, and Sam you took back over Lucifer. I couldn't take over a stupid demon before I stabbed him." We sat there just in our thoughts for the rest of the hour.

They let me leave after four days. They stressed the idea of coming back for checkups but I knew the guys wouldn't let me return. I missed Luke's funeral, but none of his family knew me so it would have been bad if I showed up saying: Hey I'm your sons secret girlfriend you never knew he had and I stabbed him while under the control of a demon. Yeah perfect way to greet the family.

The guys tried to make life as painless as possible for me when I got back. They would help me down the steps, brought me dinner sometimes in my room when I felt extra shitty. I knew it was their own way of saying: Hey sorry about all the shit that happened. When I was alone I would hold up the symbol that Luke pressed against my check. It was sign language for I love you. It was our own little thing, our love you; a rock icon hand with one little change.

Our lives are fucked up that way.


End file.
